1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water conservation apparatuses. In particular, the present invention relates to a water conservation apparatus for use in toilets.
2. Description of Related Art
Water conservation has always been an important issue. Each person in the United States uses about 100 gallons of water every day on the average. With population numbers on the rise, water conservation becomes a serious heap.
Water used in flushing toilets is a major contributor to water use. Until recently, a typical toilet would use 4 to 6 gallons of water per flush. In an effort to conserve water, toilets have been designed to flush with as little as 1.6 gallons of water. Although this represents a marked increase, this does nothing for the millions of existing toilets in the United States that still require 4 to 6 gallons of water to flush.
There is a need for a water conservation apparatus for use in toilets with which the user can limit the amount of water used per flush.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water conservation apparatus for use in existing toilets with which the user can regulate the amount of water used per flush.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toilet of original manufacture which includes a water conservation apparatus with which the user can regulate the amount of water used per flush.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dual-action toilet handle and transfer assembly for regulating the amount of water used during each flush of the toilet.
The above objects are achieved by providing a water conservation apparatus for use in a toilet having a dual action handle that is connected to an adjustable activating rod. The adjustable activating rod is connected to both a first pull chain for effectuating a full tank flush and a second pull chain for effectuating a limited flush. A spring loaded release control mechanism is coupled to the adjustable rod to regulate the pivotal movement of the dual action handle and the adjustable activating rod. A stabilizing jackscrew assembly is carried by the spring loaded release control mechanism to secure the apparatus in the toilet tank.
The present invention has significant advantages, including: (1) the ability to convert a full flow toilet tank into a limited flow toilet tank; (2) the ability to flush only a limited amount of water per flush; (3) the apparatus can be installed as a retrofit into existing toilets or installed in a toilet of original manufacture; and (4) the apparatus of the present invention will conserve millions of gallons of water per year, thereby significantly contributing to the water conservation effort.
The above objects and advantages, as well as others, will be evident from the following detailed description of the present invention.